A New Leaf
by Wanderstar
Summary: It's time for a new generation of shinobi to make their mark on the ninja world! This time it's their turn to protect Konoha from enemies that seek to bring the village down and follow in the footsteps of their great shinobi predecessors.


**AN: Hi! I am relatively new to the Naruto Series so I haven't finished it and I don't know a lot but I've been doing plenty of research. My mind was filled with plot bunnies and this just came out. I'm not a great writer but I think I'm passable enough.**

 ***Disclaimer* I do not own Naruto just this particular plot line and all the OC's (I'll specify if I need extra at some point) Also a warning to those who are not fans of tons of OC's that aren't part of a SYOC story this has a MASSIVE amount of OC's that I made myself (that may or may not have names similar to that of Bleach because that's another anime I've recently become obsessed with) though there are canon characters and I may at some point add in the Naruto Gaiden and Boruto movie plot lines to coincide with my story plot line.**

 **Also because it's fun I found Openings, Endings, and themes, etc. I tried to find music that isn't already used for openings and endings though I may at some point use anime themes. Anyway I've rambled on for too long so lets get started. Thanks to those that are giving this story a chance and I also warn you that the particular writing style may be a little weird because I'm doing some experimenting to make my stories better.**

 **Opening: GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE / Evergreen**

Reyna walked nervously into the classroom, her palms were sweaty as she tried to imagine who would be on her team and who her sensei would be. Would it be a legendary shinobi like Shikamaru Nara or Ino Yamanaka? Or would it be a normal Jounin? Not that she thought that Jounin were normal. She paused in front of her classroom door before sliding it open and shuffling inside. The room was a mess of students standing at each other's desks, talking loudly as they speculated about who they may be teamed with.  
Reyna walked slowly to an empty desk. Sitting and crossing her legs and laying her head down on the table as she tried to calm her nerves. This wasn't something she was supposed to be nervous about. She knew the majority of students in this class anyway. She jerked when a hand slammed painfully down on her back.  
"Hey what's up? You excited or what?" Her best friend Saya Kurogakure asked cheerfully as she continued to pound roughly on Reyna's back. Reyna slapped her arm away.  
"Will you stop doing that!" She growled before replying, "I'm absolutely fine, why wouldn't I be?"  
Saya feigned a thoughtful look and put a finger to her lips before smiling mischievously at her friend. "You're nervous about teams and stuff like that right?"  
Reyna rolled her eyes "Yes, how did you ever figure that out?" she said sarcastically. Saya leaned in closer, an even bigger smile lighting up her face.  
"You're wondering who Byakuya's going to be teamed up with aren't you?" She asked. Reyna blushed and sputtered before glaring.  
"Of course-" she was interrupted by another girl standing at her desk.  
"Who wouldn't wonder? Byakuya is _one_ of the prodigies of the class. It's only natural he'll get teamed with the next best which is me." Usagi Matsumoto put her hands on her hips as she smiled arrogantly.  
"I doubt it, Bunny Girl." Saya scoffed, coming up with a lame nickname on the spot. Reyna sighed as the two resumed their bickering over her head. She cast a glance at the boy in question.  
A young dark haired, pale eyed youth, Byakuya Hyuga of the Hyuga clan. One of the handsomest boys within class and a known prodigy. Sitting next to him was his opposite, the other handsomest boy and prodigy in class, Hisoke Mitarashi. He was born from the Mitarashi clan, said to be distant relatives of the Uchiha's, inheriting the Sharingan eyes. This wasn't discovered until two years ago after Hisoke had suddenly harnessed his Sharingan while sparring with another student. He was leaning against his hand as he stared quietly out the window. He was nice enough from interacting with him in class, she supposed, but quite sheltered. The one time she met his family it was quite obvious that his family was overprotective, the most being his several older brothers. She was broke from her thoughts as their teacher entered the classroom.  
The class quieted as their teacher, Amaya-sensei, slid the door closed behind her, a clipboard in hand. She gazed at her class warmly. She walked to the center of clear space, and tucked her clipboard behind her back. "Starting today, all of you are real shinobi, but you are still genin." Genin was the lowest class of shinobi, there was then Chunin and the highest was Jounin. "The hard journey that lies ahead has just started." She paused for a bit before continuing. "Now soon you will get missions to help the village, so today we will create the 3 man teams and each team will have a Jounin sensei. You will follow your sensei's instructions in order to complete your missions." She took out the clipboard from behind her back. "We tried to balance each teams strengths so no random picks." She began to read from the list. Reyna couldn't help it as she drifted off into a daydream.

 _Byakuya gasped as he fell backwards, multiple cuts and bruises all over his body. He leaned on his arms as he stared fearfully at the group of enemy shinobi in front of him. He was all out of weapons, his chakra totally depleted. He couldn't believe he was overpowered so quickly. As the enemy ninja advanced he closed his eyes, waiting for the pain of death when-  
_ " _HYAHHHH!" Reyna kicked the leading shinobi in the face.  
_ " _R-Reyna? What are you doing here?!" He shouted, surprised "It's dangerous here so just get of here while you still can!" he continued. Reyna turned and placed her hands on her hips and smiled at Byakuya confidently.  
_ " _Don't worry Byakuya, I'll save you!" She said dramatically and turned away as she began to bash her opponents' heads in.  
_ _Hearts grew in his eyes. "S-she's so strong! I love her!" He murmured as she easily fought off the enemy. She dusted herself off and walked over to Byakuya who had stood up. "You saved my life Reyna and now you have earned the respect of the village and have taken my heart…" Reyna smiled as he took her hand and got down on one knee. "I love you so much Reyna, you are so strong and beautiful and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so will you please marry me?" He whipped out a ring from nowhere._

"Oh yes, a thousand times yes!" Reyna sang out loud jumping to her feet and clasping her hands to her chest. Amaya-sensei glared as the rest of the class turns towards Reyna, who had not yet realized that she had said those words aloud. Saya elbowed her friend harshly in the ribs who then turned on her.  
"Ow that hurt-!" She froze when she realized the entire class was staring at her. "I'm… Just going to… Sit down now hehehe." She slowly began to sit down in her seat again. The class continued to stare at her in an awkward silence before Amaya-sensei cleared her throat and continued.  
"Team six is Kensei Homura, Nagatsuka Raiden, and Tsukino Izanagi." The three students gazed hard at each other as if they could burn holes into their new teammates heads before turning away again. "Team seven is Mitarashi Hisoke-" There was a murmur throughout the class, mostly girls, as they speculated who would be teamed up with him. Reyna crossed her fingers hopefully. "Kusajishin Ichigo, and…" Reyna held her breath and closed her eyes. "Moriyama Reyna." She slammed her dead down into her desk, eliciting a loud moan from her lips in disappointment on not being teamed up with Byakuya. Several girls, mostly those that had a crush on Byakuya, tittered in amusement and joy at the fact that they had another chance to be teamed with Byakuya while the other girls glared in jealousy at Reyna, the girl who had stolen Hisoke from them.

"I wonder who our sensei will be." Reyna wondered aloud as she sat cross legged atop a desk. They were the last team to be in the room as their new sensei was running late.  
"I don't care so long as they get here soon." Ichigo scowls from where he sits against the desk with his arms crossed. "I don't want to be here all day." he continued.  
"I'm sure they'll be around soon enough." Hisoke tried to sooth as Ichigo continued on his tangent about late teachers. The three froze when the sound of light footsteps reached their ears, heading for their classroom. The three straightened as their gazes turned towards the door. The door slid open slowly to reveal a young woman with pink hair and light green eyes.  
"You're late-!" Ichigo growls not yet realizing who he is talking to. Reyna quickly punches him before covering his mouth before he can swear at her.

"I'm very sorry about him Lady Sakura." she laughed nervously. Sakura smiled.  
"Ah, it's no problem," she brought up a clenched fist and opened fiery eyes to glare at Ichigo. "so long as it doesn't happen again." she growled. Ichigo whimpered as he went limp Reyna's arms.

"So tell me about yourselves." Sakura said as she leaned against the rail of a bridge.  
"Well, um, I'm Reyna Moriyama. I like to read, and the color blue. I dislike um, spiders and… I wish to become a great shinobi." Reyna said shyly. Sakura nodded and smiled.

"I'm Ichigo Kusajishin. I like pranks and sleeping. I dislike people who will step over others to achieve a goal. My dream is… Well, I haven't exactly decided yet." Ichigo glared, silently daring anyone to tell him otherwise. There was silence for a few moments before everyone turned to Hisoke.

"I'm Hisoke Mitarashi I like art-" Reyna blinked in surprise. Hisoke didn't seem like the type to appreciate art. "-and sweets. I dislike being in enclosed spaces for too long. As well as for my dream, it is to surpass Sasuke Uchiha." He met Sakura-sensei's hard stare. ' _That's right, Sakura is Sasuke's wife.'_ Reyna remembered as she observed the tension between the two. The moment passed quickly though, and Sakura-sensei smiled.

"Well it's certainly nice to meet you all. You have the rest of the day off, but tomorrow I want you bright and early on the training grounds. No breakfast or I'll send you back to the academy OK?" She said. The three teammates sweatdropped but quickly agreed in fear of inciting her wrath for asking why. They stared as their new sensei walked away only sighing in relief when she disappeared.

The three stood for a moment before Ichigo spoke. "Well I got a coupon for Ichiraku's if anyone wants to come with me." He pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket.

"I'm up for it." Hisoke said, lifting up a hand and straightening from where he was leaning against the railing.

"I'd like to go too!" Reyna chimed in quickly. This was her chance to get to know her team better afterall.

"Mmmmm that was some good ramen." Ichigo sighed in satisfaction as he leaned back from the counter and patted his stomach. Reyna nodded in agreement and turned her head to Hisoke when her eyes popped out of her head. Hisoke had six bowls in front of him as he sucked down another. Finishing, he propped the bowl at the top of the pile.  
"Alright I'm done now." Hisoke smiled innocently at his gaping teammates.  
"W-what the hell?! You ate all of that?!" Ichigo screamed. Reyna inconspicuously slid off her seat, watching the exchange between the two.  
"Yeah, I could have eaten more, but I didn't want to cost you too much money." Hisoke said and Ichigo growled before gesturing wildly at the empty bowls.  
"Too much money?! I can't pay for all of this!" He yelled. He started to continue.

"Not enough money, eh?" Ichigo froze, slowly turning his head towards the owner whose arms were crossed, tightly holding a ladle in one hand. The owner's face was covered in shadows.  
"Ehehehe…" Ichigo laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.  
"I'm going to go now." Hisoke said cheerfully hopping off his stool and darting down the busy street. His fear momentarily forgotten Ichigo yelled, moving to run after him.  
"Hey where the hell do you think you're going-" The collar of his shirt was hooked from behind and he was dragged back face to face with the owner.  
"Either you pay me the money you owe or you work it all off!" The owner growled.  
"Ehhh, umm my friend has some money, now don't you Rey-WHAT?!" He looked back to discover the empty spot where the girl used to stand. Slowly he turned back and chuckled nervously as the owner growled.

Reyna didn't stop running until the door of her family's house was closed safely behind her. "Whew, that was close. I almost had to pay for all that ramen." she murmured to herself as she kicked off her shoes. She pulled her hair out of her braid and took off her forehead protector. Carrying it with her, she headed up to her room. Her older brother, Asura, stuck his head out of his room.  
"You're back already? How'd it go?" He asked curiously.  
"It was fine, just got back from Ichiraku's. I'm kinda tired, so I'm going to head right to bed. Tell Mom and Dad, I said goodnight." Reyna told him continuing on to her room. "Oh and tell them I won't be having breakfast tomorrow either."  
"Alright then, goodnight." He watched her go before shutting the door behind him to continue his studies. He smiled to himself sadly as he turned back to his textbook. "Looks like she's starting to grow up."

 **Ending Theme: 三代目** **J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE / Unfair World**

 **I may at some point go back and add in themes but not at the moment.** **Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Also I would like to specify that the children of the canon characters will most likely appear because I plan for them to be in the Ninja Academy for a particular idea that won't go away. To add, I will elaborate on Hisoke's family connections to the Uchiha's at some point, I promise! I also forgot to mention at the beginning authors note that I am willing to accept OC's from foreign nations and villains, if you want to do a villain please pm me. Please specifically tell me in the pm whether or not you want the villain to play a big role or not, I will accept about 10 to 15 major villains. Because they are major villains I have a specific set of ideas for them that I will tell you of before you can send me an actual profile which will be up at some point at the top of my profile page. Anyway I hope you enjoyed my story and please review! ^_^**


End file.
